


The Blue Boy Birthday

by Silver_Platinum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Because Lance deserves them, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), Klance at the end, Lance is super happy, Love confession?, M/M, Surprises party, awesome gifts, idk what to write in here anymore, keith gets a haircut, read to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Platinum/pseuds/Silver_Platinum
Summary: Lance birthday is here!. A surprise party, awesome gifts and maybe... a love confession?.28 of July, the day that the entire universe is full of joy.(I'm bad at summaries).





	The Blue Boy Birthday

**28 of July** **_._ **

Lance woke up pretty early in the morning. Hunk is  probably in the kitchen preparing breakfast with Coran; Pidge (if she didn't feel sleep in the hangar AGAIN) is making some upgrades to the lions; Shiro was probably with Allura planning strategies or some boring adult stuff and Keith... oh Keith, sweet mother of mullets, he's probably super sweaty on the training room fighting like crazy and moody as always _'I still don't get what I find cute about this guy'_ Lance tought and took off Pidge's headphones, he stretched a couple of times and yawned _"I wonder if breakfast is ready..."_ He got up and yawned again, _"Ready to face another day in crazy space, wohooo!"_ Said to himself without enthusiasm. 

The door of his room opened, Lance walked out while he put on his jacket, the castle was always chilly for some strange reason that Coran once explain, something about the temperature on Altea and their species and their super weird temperatures?, meh... no one payed attention to that. Lance continue walking through the corridos in direction to the dinning room, he bet that everyone was already there, he's known for being always the last one to get up, but it's not his fault!, beauty takes its time.

Keith walked past him, like he guessed earlier on the morning, he was sweaty and with his moody face. But Lance didn't stare just at Keith because of that, actually, he only stared at the little messy ponytail on his head. _'What in the fucking world...', 'He seems hot!. No, no, no!. Lance, focus!'._

 _"Hey Lance"_ Keith said behind him. Lance was so deep in tought that he didn't notice Keith's presence at all. _"H-hey Mullet head"._

 _"I accepted your suggestion and tied my hair, it's pretty comfy"_ Keith said while touching the little mass of hair behind his head.

 _'I said that?!, I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty smart but... I said that?!'_ Lance scratched the back of his head and looked to the ceiling trying to avoid Keith's violet eyes _'Stupid pretty eyes!', "Yeah, eh... looking good"_ Lance blushed.

 _"Are you finally going to stop mocking my hair?"_ Keith asked with arms crossed.

 _"In your dreams mullet"_ Lance responded and looked at Keith in the eyes _"You... y-you have pretty eyes"_ He finally said with a extremely red blush all over his cheeks.

Keith seem startled by the words and blushed slightly _"Thanks... you... have pretty eyes too"._

 _'Oh por dios... Keith fucking Kogane just said something nice to me!, and he's blushing!!!'_ Lance contained his enthusiasm and breath _"Thanks..."._ The awkward silence took the moment.

 _"Do yo know what day is today?"_ Keith asked while untying his hair.

 _"Nah, space messed up my internal clock"_ Lance said while looking at Keith and trying not to blush, in Lance head, Keith looked as a magazine super model even tought he was super sweaty and probably smelled awful too. _"Wh-why you ask?"._

 _"Hmm?"_ Keith wiped some sweat of his forehead _"No reason, just trying to make conversation I guess"._

 _"Oh!, yeah..."_ Lance added and looked again at Keith's hair _"You ever tought of cutting your hair?, it's pretty long"._

Keith looked confused _"You said it's a mullet, aren't supposed to be long?"._

 _"Well yeah but..."_ He got behind Keith and watched his hair again _"It's not you hair type anymore, it's to long and you don't take care of it"_ He looked at Keith from the top of his head to his feet _"Besides, having a shorter hair will be less annoying for training"._

Keith stayed in silence for a second, probably thinking about what Lance said _"Ok, maybe you're right, but I don't know how to cut my own hair and I not think we'll find someone who does in the middle of space"._

Lance eyes widen in excitement _"Let me do it!, I used to cut my nieces hair all the time, and even I cut my sister's once"._

 _"Eh... I'm not exactly sure about this Lance"_ Keith said.

 _"Oh come on!, let's take this as a bonding exercise._ " Lance added grabbing Keith's arm.

 _"How about if we do a bonding exercise... that doesn't involve you with a pair of scissors close to my face!"_ Keith argued and crossed his arms with a sudden realization, _'Shit!, I_ _have to distract Lance!'._

Lance sighed and he put his hands on his jacket pockets _"Ok, if you don't want the haircut I'll go with Hunk"_ He started walking down the hallway. Keith reacted quickly, he couldn't let Lance go to the common room yet. _"Fine!"_ Keith shouted and Lance stopped to look at him _"Cut my hair..."_ He said almost with pain in his voice.

Lance smiled and nodded _"Perfect!, you go and take a shower and I'll prepare everything!"_ He said with excitement and runned to his room _"Come to my room when you finish"_ He indicated. Keith sighed and headed to the bathroom, _'what a problem is to distract Lance, at least this will distract him for a few hours...'_

 

_ <><><>_

 

Lance was on his room waiting for Keith _'What a wonderful day...'_ He said to himself while he dreamed about the fact that he was about to cut Keith's hair, his fucking crush!, with this on his mind, he was not planning on screwing this one time opportunity. The door opened to reveal a Keith with wet hair and a towel around his neck _"Hey, my hair is wet, i hope it doesn't matter"._ Lance eyes widen, he turned around to hide his blushing face _"No, no, it's easier to cut it that way actually"._

 _"Cool"_ Keith added and sat on a chair on the middle of Lance room.

 _"Yep, cool"_ Lance said and got behind Keith _"Any idea for your new haircut?"._

 _"I tought you already had decided on that"_ Keith answered.

 _"Oh... so you want me to decide for you?"_ He smirked even tought Keith couldn't watch his face.

 _"Don't do anything weird Lance!, I'm trusting you my hair in here!"_ Keith turned around to face Lance.

 _"Oh... so you do actually care about your hair, huh?"_ Lance giggled.

Keith blushed at Lance little stupid giggle and turned around _"People cares about their hair in some way"._

 _"Yeah but I didn't tought you were one of them"_ Lance joked and grabbed the scissors _"Now, stay still mullet"._

Keith felt how Lance was cutting tufts of hair, time passes and he actually find the action very boring for him, just sitting there waiting. One time Lance got in front of him and started cutting a little bit his bangs, Keith trusted Lance, but he'll be lying if he said that he never got away from the scissors for the fear of Lance cutting so close to his face.

 _"And... ready!"_ Lance announced after he brushed a little bit more Keith's hair.

 _"Lance if I you did something stupid with my hair, that makes me have to wear a helmet for three months, I swear I'll kill you in my mind every single second of that three months"_ Keith warned. Lance laughed _"Pftt, please. Like you could live without me", 'cause I can't'_ Lance tought and took the mirror on his bedside table _"You ready?"._

Keith extend his hand for Lance to give him the mirror _"Here goes nothing..."_ He raised the mirror in front of his face and looked at his reflection. His bangs were shorter, not su much, just a bit. Lance placed another mirror behind Keith's head for him to see the back of his head. His hair vas visibly shorter, the famous mullet was mostly gone, in a basic description, his hair was like Lance's, just that black, a little longer from the back and with bangs covering a little bit his face. 

 _"And...?"_ Lance asked impatient for and answer.

Keith stared at his hair a little longer and then answered _"It's okay"._

 _"It's okay?... it's okay?!"_ Lance said angry _"Oh come on man!, you look super hot!"_ He shouted and then realize what he said _"I-I mean, cool, you look cool!. Li-like some anime badass character!"_ He blushed.

Keith did heard what Lance said before, but he decided to pretend he didn't to not embarrass him even more, especially on his birthday _"I suppose, thanks"._

 _"Sure, whenever you want"_ Lance added.

The alarm suddenly started sounding along with Coran's voice. _"Paladins!, code blue, everyone come to the dinning room instant!"_ He shouted through the comms.

 _"Code blue?, what code is that?"_ Lance asked Keith while they both runned in direction to the dinning room. Keith shrugged while running beside Lance, of course he knew what code blue was, it was the code to Lance surprise birthday party. 

The door to dinning room opened, the lights were off and no one was to be seen. _"What the..."_ Lance was just about to say when the lights suddenly turn on and everyone jumped from behind their chairs on the table shouting _"Surprise!"._

Keith joined everyone else and they looked at Lance with smiles in all of their faces _"Happy birthday Lance!"_ Hunk said.

Lance walked slowly towards the table _"M-my birthday?"._

Pidge nodded and showed him a calendar on her computer _"Yeah, I managed to get earth hour and day"_ She pointed the calendar on this creen _"July 28"._

Lance eyes were filling with tears _"Guys, I-i can't believe you remembered..."._

 _"Of course we did buddy!"_ Hunk rushed and gave Lance a strong hug.

Lance laughed and let the tears roll down his face _"Thank you so much guys"._

Shiro smiled and patted Lance shoulder _"Ready for your presents?"._

 _"Presents?"_ He asked confused.

Allura nodded _"Indeed, we have a little surprise for you, thank Coran for it"_ She said.

 _"Okay, but... what is it?"_ He looked around the place, watching the decorations and the cake on the table.

 _"You'll see"_ Keith assured with a smile on his face and his arms crossed.

 _"Oh... I get it now!, you were distracting me, weren't you?"_ Lance asked.

Shiro nodded _"Keith had the task to distract you, while the rest of us prepared the surprise"._

 _"He did a good job, I cutted his hair in the mean time"_ Lance added and everyone looked to Keith.

 _"Wow, bye mullet"_ Hunk added and Keith just rolled his eyes.

Shiro smiled _"Lance did a pretty good job"._

Allura nodded in agreement _"Maybe you can cut my hair the next time"._

_Lance made his famous fingerguns to Allura and winked "Whenever you want"._

Coran talked again in the comms _"Ok everyone!, to the front door please"._

 _"The front door?"_ Lance asked.

 _"Just go and find out yourself"_ Keith answered.

Lance was a lover of surprises, the impatience in person. He runned at full speed to the front door with everyone behind him trying to catch his pace, Coran was waiting already there and made a sign to Lance for him to stop.

Everyone catched up and stand in front of the big door with excitement.

Coran cleared his throat and started speaking _"After almost two months of searching with no stop, I finally found it, with a little help of Hunk's great suggestion of course!"._

 _"What did you found exactly...?"_ Lance questioned again.

Coran pressed a blue button on the wall and the doors opened slowly. Lance got closer and when they finally revealed what was in the other side, his eyes widened of joy, tears were rolling down his cheeks again, joy tears.

 _"A planet with a very similar earth rain!"_ Coran announced with excitement, everyone turned to Lance, who seem to be still processing what was going on.

 _"Lance?"_ Shiro asked with the typical worried dad tone.

Lance runned to Coran and gave him a strong embrace _"Thank you!, thank you everyone!"_ He runned outside of the castle with his arms extended to his sides, his face looking to the sky with his eyes closed, feeling the water fall gently against his bare skin.

The team joined Lance seconds later, no one cared if they got wet, they just enjoyed playing around in the rain on the open field, Allura and Coran didn't quite understand it, on Altea, the rain was very strong and not exactly funny, but in here, the rain was soft and calming, just water coming from the grey clouds from above and landing in all the plants on the planet land. Everyone lost track of time until Coran announced it was time to go.

When they entered the castle, they were all soaking wet, everyone with a towel on their heads trying to dry their hair, Keith and Lance leaved their jackets hanged on the chairs while everyone else was struggling to dry.

 _"Why we had to come back?, we were having fun!"_ Lance protested and rubbed the towel against his face.

 _"Because..."_ Pidge cleaned her glasses _"It's time for the second surprise"._

 _"A second surprise?, guys... this was enough you know, you didn't have to make all of this for me"_ Lance said.

 _"But we wanted to!, so go change and meet us on the control room!"_ Hunk ordered.

 _"Fine"_ Lance gave away and walked back to his room.

 

                                                                                                             <><><>

 

When he came back, everyone was already there again, all changed into dry clothes but with their hair still a little wet from all the rain.

 _"So... what's the surprise?"_ He asked.

 _"Come here"_ Allura pointed her usual spot where she controlled the castle _"Happy birthday Lance"_ She hugged him and joined the others.

 _"We'll be in the dinning room, take all the time you need"_ Shiro said and everyone walked out of the room.

 _"Wait!, what am I supposed to..."_ He was about to ask when a screen appeared in front of him with a calling sign.

 

**_Accept call?_ **

 

Lance pressed one of the buttons of the controller and the creen changed to a living room, his living room.

 _"What...?"_ He murmured and a woman appeared in the screen.

 _"Lance?!, is that really you mi cielo?!"_ She asked.

 _"Mamá..."_ Lance said with tears, (for the third time on the day), coming out of his eyes.

 _"Hey!, vengan todos!, Lance está en la computadora!"_  His mom said. **(Translation in the notes).**

Lance wiped off his tears as he saw his father, brothers, sisters, nieces and even grandma approach to the scene.

 _"Lance!, my son, where have you been?!"_ His dad asked only by being interrupted by his younger nieces _"Hey, Lance!, is it true you're on space!?"_ The kids asked.

Lance laughed and nodded _"It's kinda of a very long story"._

 _"Eso no importa!, mira que delgado estas niño!"_ His grandma interrupted.

 _"Mamá, Lance siempre ha sido así de delgado"_ His mother answered to her.

Lance started laughing again with tears along the way _"I've missed you so much guys..."_ He said sniffing.

 _"Oh, don't cry mi niño"_ His mother said with a comfortable smile _"Were here"._

 _"I know, thank you..."_ He added.

His dad gave him an encouraging smile _"We're really proud of you Lance, your friend Hunk explained us a little bit the situation, and we have to say... we're impressed"._

His older sister snorted _"But you still own as a big story of how all of this happened"._

Lance smiled _"And you'll have it!._

 _"We miss you so much mi cielo, so before everything, happy birthday corazón"_ His mom said _"Te amamos muchísimo y queremos que sepas, que estaremos siempre apoyándote desde aquí, tu hogar"._ Everyone nodded to the words of his mother.

 _"Los amo también..."._ Lance said with a bright smile.

 

                                                                                                             <><><<>

 

A long time go by and Lance finished talking with his family, extremely happy he headed to the dinning room were all said they'll be waiting. Lance opened the door and they greeted him with a smile.

 _"How was it?"_ Hunk asked first.

Lance rushed to Hunk and gave him a very strong hug _"Thank you..."_ Hunk hugged him back _"It wasn't only me, everyone helped, even Keith"_ He joked.

 _"Time for our gift!"_ Pidge announced and Shiro brought a little blue bag _"Shiro and Allura helped me to prepare you this"._

Lance took the bag and he sat in the table _"Let's see!"_ He opened the bag and took the content with one hand _"A cellphone?"._

Pidge nodded _"It took us nearly a month, but with Shiro expertise on the subject, Allura's magic Altea technology and my amazing programming skills, we finally developed a phone where you can contact earth whenever you wish!"_ She explained excited.

 _"Wow!, thank you so much guys!"_ He stood up and hugged the three of them _"This is amazing!"._

 _"We're glad you liked it"_ Allura said.

 _"Time for the cake!"_ Coran announced.

The party went by, Pidge managed to connect her IPod to the castle and play music on it, Shiro was trying to explain Allura and Coran earth traditions and Hunk was enjoying all the food that he and Coran prepared. Lance was happy, very happy actually, his first birthday in space was a total success, even better than he imagined. Without anyone to noticed (or that's what he thinks) he went to the balcony and enjoy the smell of the wet dirt on the planet and admired the almost night. 

 _"Having fun so far?"_ Keith asked from the balcony door.

Lance was surprised to hear Keith but he smiled  _"Yeah... thanks for everything"._

 _"Coran says it rains every four hours, so it should be almost time for another one"_ Keith said standing beside Lance.  _"You know... I didn't gave you my gift"_ Keith added.

 _"It's not necessary mullet"_ Lance said.

 _"Too late"_ He placed his hand in top of Lance's and gave him a soft smile _"Already got it so..."._

Lance blushed and cleared his throat _"And... what's your gift?"_ He asked nervous.

 _"Close your eyes and don't open them until you feel it's right"_ Keith ordered.

 _"As you wish"_ Lance closed his eyes and waited for the surprise.

 _"Ready?"_ Keith asked.

_"As I'll ever be"._

Keith got close to Lance, grabbed his hands and placed a little box on one and before Lance got the chance to open his eyes, Keith presses his lips softly into Lance's. 

Lance was very tempted open his eyes but when he felt the kiss, he kept them shut, Keith's soft lips against his, he knew that he opened them, the wonderful moment will end. Seconds passed and Keith finally moved away, Lance opened his eyes meeting Keith's with a blush in all his cheeks. 

Keith smiled _"Happy birthday Lance"_ And left Lance alone in the balcony.

Lance was in shock and very unsure of how to react, instead he looked at the little box on his hand and decided to open it. There was a little note, he took the note and unfolded to read it:

 

**Date?**

**Yes      NO**

**if you say yes, wear what's inside the box.**

 

**P.S: I love you.**

 

Lance quickly looked again at the box and removed the cover inside of the box, revealing a necklace, a beautiful necklace with a bright blue balmera crystal in the shape of a heart. Lance took the piece of jewelry carefully and gave it a soft smile _"I love you too Keith"_ He placed the necklace on his neck and saved the box on his pocket. He entered the dinning room once again and meet Keith's eyes.

Keith smiled softly along with a soft blush.

 

This was definitely, the best birthday that Lance could have asked for.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for post it after his birthday, but here it is!  
> Happy birth Lance!.
> 
> Translation of Spanish:  
> Mom: Come everyone!, Lance is in the computer!  
> Grandma: That doesn't matter!, look how skinny you are boy!.  
> Mom: Mom, Lance has always been this skinny.  
> Mom: We love you so much and we want you to know, that we'll always be supporting you from here, your home.  
> Lance: I love you all too.
> 
> Corazón: heart.  
> Mi cielo: My sky.
> 
> (Sorry if there are some orthographic mistakes)


End file.
